


The Clock Strikes Again

by BunBunnyi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, my own headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunnyi/pseuds/BunBunnyi
Summary: He has grown used to it; this unnerving quietness, only the faint sound of his heartbeat to fill in the silence.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	The Clock Strikes Again

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one, just to let things out.
> 
> This man deserves a break, truly.

The mask firmly set in place cracks, little crystalline shards falling before his eyes revealing long hidden emotions. Even so, he still keeps on playing this never ending act, both actor and director on this play.

When the weight of responsibility fell on his shoulders he solemnly accepted it, bitter resignation still fresh on his tongue; when his relationships strayed further apart from him he swallowed the crescent disappointment, in time growing to both love and hate the peaceful insight this newfound loneliness granted him, to bask in joyful memories, to drown in sorrowful ones, until the edge of time dulled them to only sensations.

He had wilfully guarded it all, sealing his own mouth shut with the aid of his Sin; until he eventually became the mask; until he no longer knew who he was —who he is—.

The clock strikes midnight, new day born in the ashes of the old, signalling the day he was born in the cosmos. The Morningstar, they called him; the bringer of the first light.

Another year passed.

Another year trapped.

With a soft shake of his head, he lowers down his gaze again. He continues working.

It wasn’t going to finish itself.


End file.
